


Overwhelmed

by wazzzup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Freeform, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Living Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mental Health Issues, Mythology - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Past Abuse, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scott is a Good Friend, Season/Series 02, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazzzup/pseuds/wazzzup
Summary: after being kidnapped and tortured by Gerad and his helpers Stiles retreats into his mind and lets his fox magic take control. The pack comes to rescue him only to find him feral, energy coursing through him. They bring him to Deaton and decide that the best thing to do is have Derek take care of him until he feels safe enough to come back.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 57
Kudos: 484





	1. in a moment of fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fic and its probs not great. make sure to read the triggers.

Stiles pov:

He raises his head and cast a weary glare around the room, he's long since lost feeling in his arms as they hold his body up. The wall left of him is covered in equipment, some that have been used on him and others that he hopes he will never have the misfortune of knowing. On the table next to him there is a box full of strange contraptions that he's not even sure what they're used for.

The slow dripping of his blood echoes in the dim room, his whole body pulses with pain as he bleeds out. His wounds are so deep that he is having trouble stitching them back together. If he was fully charged he wouldn’t be having this problem, but the foxglove that they had stored away in the cabinet was draining him and what's worse is that the hunter doesn't even know that. If he could only get his hands on a seed or some soil he would be able to recharge and heal and take down those creeps.

The basement door slams open as Gerad and his freaky followers barge in. He shifts his gaze over, his stomach twisting in fear when he sees the ensemble of knives, guns, tasers and was that a mallet?

“Well, well what have we here.” Gerad drools. “The boy that runs with wolves. Hung up and hopeless.”  
“Do those monsters you call friends know that you're gone. Do you think they realized by now that their precious little pet is missing? Do you think they'll come to rescue you? Or will they leave you here? Leave you and let us have our fun.” He gives a harsh laugh that sends shivers down Stiles' spine. He knows that Scott would never purposely leave him to die, but he also knows that his best bud isn't the brightest tool in the shed. He glances around desperately looking for an escape, a way out of this hell hole, but there's nothing.

He turns his gaze back to the man in front of him.  
“We’re going to do something different today.” He says with a grin that makes Stiles want to shrink backwards and disappear from sight. He mulls over what Gerad said wondering what could be in store for him, when he realizes that he said today. Something different today, implying that it isn’t the same day, has it already been 24 hours, surely his dad has noticed that he is missing then. He doesn’t get to dwell on that for long as three men come and uncuff his arms. He falls forward, legs having fallen asleep from not being used.

They pick him up and he does his best to fight them off as they pull him to the back of the room, but he is much too weak at the moment. They place him on a table and strap him down with leather bindings. Yanking his mouth open the stick a belt in between his teeth and fassin it behind his head. Cool metal rods are held into place beside his head with straps that wrap around his skull.  
“You see I’m getting annoyed by your loyalty to those half breeds. I need to know where they live and who they are and you are going to tell me. Even if that means breaking your mind in the process. So I’m going to shock you until you're screaming out all the information I need and everytime you refuse I’m going to up the voltage. How does that sound?” Gerad mutters into his ear.

The reality of his situation hits Stiles hard. He is fucked, completely fucked. There is no way that he can survive extreme electro shock. His eyes widen when he sees Gerad disappear behind him, he struggles even more against the straps that hold him down, but it's no use.

“Now let's test it out, see how well you behave after your mind’s been numbed.”

The scream that Stiles lets go when that first wave hits him is enough to shatter glass. Pain courses through him, his body going limp as his nerves are attacked over and over until it goes dark.

  


  


Derek pov:

He’s sitting on the ground reading a book on fighting strategies when Erica and Boyd rush in. Quickly getting to his feet he hurries over to his startled betas. Their panic is rolling off of them in waves.  
“What's wrong?” He asks in a gruff voice.  
“We just got a call from Scott, Stiles is missing and he thinks that he was taken by the Argents.” Erica replies hurriedly.  
Dread pools in his stomach, he knows how horrible and ruthless hunters can be and they won't care if he's human.

  
 _Noooo not him, he is ours, can't let them hurt, must find him._ His wolf roars

  
“How long has he been gone?”  
“At least 24 hours, last I saw him was at the game.” Boyd says in a low voice.  
“And no one noticed? Where's Scott? Where's Isaac?”  
“Scott, Isaac and Allison are going to the sheriff to see if he saw him last night.”

“Why the hell is Allison with them if the Argents are the ones who took him.” He snarls.  
“She's not working with them, she actually got in a huge fight with her grandpa and her dad the other day over hunting and Scott. Also her and Stiles are pretty good friends and she wants to get him back as well.” Erica says. “When they're done with the sheriff they're coming here to figure out what to do.”

He mulls over all the information he’s just been given. If it’s true that Allison really doesn’t want to be a hunter and wants to help us then she will be very useful. But if it's just a ruse it'll end very badly. He needs to think this over, but it’s proving impossible to think clearly when his wolf is so riled up. And yet another thing why is he so freaked out about Stiles being gone, he might not even be hurt.

 _Because he is mate and mate is hurt_ His wolf answers  
 **He is not our mate. We don’t have a mate.** He hisses back  
 _Yes we do because he is mate. Perfect mate. And he is hurt. Must find and protect and heal_  
 **Shut up he might not even be hurt**  
 _He is. Can feel. Needs us._  
 **Whatever. He isn’t our mate he isn't even pack**  
But Derek knew it was a lost cause, because Stiles is pack, somehow through all the chaos he had managed to sneak in and make a permanent mark in the lives of every one of them. That doesn’t mean that Stiles is his mate. Besides it’s not like he would accept the bond, Derek is too broken and Stiles is perfect. With his stupid ramblings about his newest interest and his stupidly beautiful face and how he smells like cinnamon, lemon, apple pie and sunshine. Stupid Stiles with his amber eyes that seem to glow and have gold speckles in them when the light his just right and his perfect lips that just beg for Derek to kiss them. WOW okay stop right there Derek. He is NOT my mate and I will NOT think about how perfect he is. Nope, not me.

The door opens and Scott, Isaac and Allison hurry in. Rushing towards them.  
“What did you find out?” Erica asks in a hopeful tone.  
“Stiles' dad hasn’t seen him in two days, he was supposed to meet him for lunch, but didn’t show.” Isaac replies, fear laced into his voice.  
“We went back to the field and found his blood and they said they smelled wolfsbane and my Grandpa scent along with some others that they didn’t recognize.” Allison's voice wavered when she confirmed that it was her grandfather who had kidnapped her friend.  
“We still don’t know where he is.” he states with a growl.  
“But we do know that he was taken by Gerad and his cronies.” Scott says.  
“But that doesn’t matter if we can’t find him.”  
“I think I might know where he is.” Allison voices, all heads snapping towards her. “My family owns an old building about an hour south of Beacon Hills. He might be there.”  
“It’s worth checking out.” He says, deciding for the time being to trust Allison. “Now we just need a plan for when we get there.”

  


Stiles pov:

When he wakes again he is in a small cell. His body aches and his head is throbbing. Images flash through his mind as he remembers the torture that occurred only a few hours ago. He tries to calm himself, breathing in deeply only to realize that it’s much harder than it should be. It’s then that he notices the heavy collar that encircles his neck. The dark leather tight against his skin. He reaches for it, trying to yank the insulting piece of fabric. The D ring connected to a long chain that is fused with the middle of the floor. The more he struggles with it the more it seems to tighten, cutting off his airway, until he’s gasping for breath.  
The door opens and two men come into the room.  
“The more you pull at it the tighter it will get.” The taller man says with a smirk.  
Stiles stops clawing at the collar when he hears no blip in the man's heart. It loosens a little, but is still much too tight for proper breathing. The men walk towards him and into the cell. The taller fellow sinks down to one knee in front of him, grinning like a mad man the whole time. Suddenly he grabs Stiles chin and forces his finger in.

“Look at that. Doesn’t choke or nothing. Bet he’s a regular cocksucker, fucking faggot.” He says as the other laughs. Fury rushes through Stiles veins, he needs to do something. He bites down hard and satisfaction radiates through him when he feels his teeth connect, successfully biting off the man's finger. It sends the man jolting backwards while swearing like a sailor.

“YOU BIT MY FUCKING FINGER OFF YOU FREAK. YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT. I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT YOU FUCKING FAG. YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FUCK UP.” He screams and grasps his hand to his chest.  
“FUCK YOU!” Stiles yells while spitting the man's finger at him. Anger still blinding his judgment.

“Hold him down, Nathan.” Tall one spits at the other man, Nathan.  
“You're the boss Roman.”

Stiles thrashes as Nathan manhandles him until he's laying on his back with his arms held above his head, Roman crawls towards him until he’s in between Stiles’ legs. Hand grasping at his thighs tight enough to bruises. Tears pool in his eyes as he realizes what's about to happen. Calloused hands pull down his pants and boxers, he hears Roman’s zipper being pulled down.

He sobs when he feels the tip of the man's dick being placed at his hole. Pain shoots through his body as Roman thrust forward over and over again. He felt as though his insides were being twisted and rearranged, but not in the good way. He heard Nathan laughing above him as his companion abused his hole. He knew that Roman was speaking, but he could barely understand he was saying.

When he felt his attacker freeze above him he knew what was coming. Sobs teared through him as Roman hit his climax. It was too much, he felt himself starting to shift. Felt his mind drifting away as the beast inside him took over. Teeth sharpened into fangs, claws slipping out of his fingers, nine tails sprouting from his lower back as his ears shifted until they looked like clip on's for a Halloween costume. A roar rips through his lips as a beam of white light as he shifts all the way.


	2. what the hell...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda made Stiles over powered, but what ever. Also small mention of rape.

Derek's POV:

The town flew by as he sped to the address Allison had given. He was probably breaking a hundred rules, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The fear of losing another person, another packmate, was building in him. He had already lost so much, he couldn’t bear to lose something else, someone else, who was so important to him. Horrible images filled his head, picturing what could be happening to Stiles right now while they rushed to get to him. 

He felt fear and then he felt anger. Angry at what they could be doing to Stiles, an innocent  _ human _ . How could they possibly think that they were the good guys if they tortured people just because they have connections to wolves. Stiles didn’t do anything to deserve this, he hadn’t hurt anyone, other than Peter who he lit on fire and that was out of necessity. No they took him because he was more vulnerable than the others and because they simply didn’t care. 

He stops right outside the building and jumps out, the others are right behind him. He waste no time ripping the door off its hinges already starting to shift. His eyes glow red in the dark room, he sees stairs, one pair lead up and the other leading down. 

“Split up. I’ll go downstairs with Scott and Erica, Isaac and Allison go upstairs.” he says when three people appear from the stairs leading up. Ducking as an arrow flies by his head, Derek darts to the side, snarling and baring his sharpened teeth. 

Boyd and Erica charge one while Allison shoots another, Isaac jumps out of the way as more arrows fly at them. 

Suddenly a loud roar rips through the air and white light radiates from the stairs lead down, the walls start to shake, dust and small debris fall down from the ceiling. Everything stills for a second, both sides to startled to do anything. Erica leaps on to the hunter she was fighting and claws into his chest. Turning towards the last one Derek leaps and slices his throat effectively killing him. 

Running faster than he's ever gone before Derek bolted towards the basement. When he finds no one there he heads down further, ending up in a hallway filled with small cells. He hears a high whine coming from the back. Rushing forward he looks around and gasps.

He doesn’t know what exactly he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. Two hunters lay at his feet, they’re skin melting off of their bones and their eyes burned out of their sockets. In the corner of the prison a giant fox was hunched, eyes glowing bright gold. Fur pure white with a red pattern that mimicked fire crawling up its legs. Its teeth were bared, long and sharp. It snarled at him and backed further into the corner, eyes never leaving his face. 

Derek stood there in utter confusion. He breathed in heavily through his nose and smelled the distinct scent of Stiles, but Stiles wasn’t there. Instead there was a huge FOX that looked like it was ready to eat him. Why the fuck did this creature smell of Stiles. Where is Stiles.

_ Mate is right there. Move. Go to mate. Help mate.  _ His wolf howled 

**But that isn’t Stiles. That's a… something, but it's not Stiles.**

_ THAT IS MATE. GO TO HIM.  _

Derek subconsciously started moving towards the creature and was now standing face to face with it. He stared it in the eyes and what he saw scared him. He could see behind it all was a look of familiarity, like the creature recognized him. 

**It’s him. It’s really him. Stiles was the fox.** He thought still unable to figure out what was happening, but he knew that was Stiles. 

The fo- Stiles was still growling at him and he backed up, not wanting to get his face bitten off by a massive fox that was also his packmate. Once he was out of the kit's space he visibly relaxed. Huffing in a large breath Stiles suddenly stopped snarling. Leaning towards Derek he sniffed the air, then tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. Taking a few steps forward Derek lifted his hand up, hoping to some god that it wouldn’t get bitten off. Stiles took a small stride towards him and sniffed his palm. Stepping even closer Stiles pushed at Derek's hand until it was pressed against Stiles face. Taking a second to figure out what was happening he started petting Stiles. 

He was so caught up in the realization that Stiles isn’t human that he hadn’t heard the footsteps of the others. He turned in time to see the pack stop a few feet behind him all wearing the same face of shock. 

“What the…” Isaac mumbles softly, staring at Stiles, eyes wide and mouth gaping. 

“What is that?” Allison asks. 

“It’s Stiles.” He says, still stroking his fur.

“What do you mean about Stiles? Stiles isn’t a six foot tall creature thing.” Scott stammers.

“It is. Scent him, it’s Stiles.” All of the wolves breathe in deeply, millions of expressions cross their face as they figure out that it is Stiles that stands in front of them. 

During this whole exchange Stiles had barely moved, letting Derek pet him. Though he looked wary of the pack he didn’t start growling again and Derek took that as a win. “We need to get him to Deaton. I’ll take him in the camaro, please clean up and make sure that there's no trace of us here.” He orders gentle nudging Stiles forwards so he walks. 

When they reach the car he registers that it’s going to be hard to drive an enormous fox without drawing attention to himself. Opening the back he coaxes Stiles in until he's laying on the floor. He looks up and stares at Derek with such a bitch face that he can’t help, but laugh a bit.

He makes his way to Deaton slowly, having to keep pushing Stiles down so he isn’t seen. When he opens the door Deaton looks up from his desk and his jaw falls open. He’s never seen such emotion displayed on the vets face and it’s kinda unnerving. 

Quickly getting to his feet Deaton breaks the mountain ash and lets them in the back. Stiles bounces after the druid and jumps up on the table right away, softly growling at some mice that are in a container on the counter. He starts petting him again and smiles slightly when Stiles' tail flicks back and forth, purring.

“I assume that this is mister Stilinski.” Deaton says, still looking a little shocked. He nods in response. “I am going to need to examine him to make sure that he isn’t hurt and to try and figure out what he is.” Derek starts to move back to get out of the way. “I think it is best if you continue to comfort him as I do this.” 

The examination went rather quickly, only having to stop a few times when Stiles nipped at Deatons hands. The door to the office opened and the rest of the pack and Allison came in. Deaton let them in the back and everyone huddled around the table. 

He looked up to take in the expression of his betas, Scott had dried tears on his face and he looked like he’d kicked a puppy. Isaac looked sad, corners of his mouth turned down slightly. Erica and Allison wore matching expressions of shock and disgust. Boyd just looked sick. 

“What’s wrong? What did you find there?” He asked, a little scared of their answer.

“W-we cleaned up the c-cell that he w-w-was in and w-we f-f-found, we f-found.” Scott burst into tears, Allison went his side and held him, clearly fighting back tears of her own. 

Fear blossomed in his stomach, what did they find that could make them freak out like this. Boyd was the one to answer my unspoken question.

“We found one of the hunters… cum. We think that he was, that he, you know and that’s what triggered Stiles to shift.” He said turning sorta green. 

Pure rage overwhelmed me at the fact that someone dared to hurt Stiles like that, that someone would actually force themselves on him. As if the torture that he indured wasn’t enough, they had also stripped him of his innocence. It was a known fact that Stiles was a virgin and to have that taken from him by someone like that. 

_ TEAR THEM APART. HOW DARE THE TOUCH MY MATE. HOW DARE THEY HURT MY MATE.  _ my wolf snarled forcing itself to the surface. He felt his teeth sharpening and he was growling, eyes flashing red. Stiles whined, nudging him with his nose, probably wondering why he had suddenly stopped petting him and started growling. 

“I’m afraid that is what happened if the bruising around his hind legs and waist are anything to go by. He also seems to have a few bruised ribs and some tearing on his chest. There are also some burn makers on the sides of his head that are most likely caused by shock treatment. Luckily these wounds are starting to heal themselves rather quickly.” Deaton said while taking off his gloves with a snap. 

“Do you know what he is?” Erica asked. 

“No, I’m afraid I don’t quite know what he is. I have suspected that he was a spark for a long time, but they can’t shapeshift. The markings on his legs do say magic though. It doesn’t make sense because he was able to manipulate the mountain ash and only sparks and druids can do that.” He said with a slight frown.

Suddenly the fox started to glow a dull blue, quickly pulling away his hand Derek backed up. Stiles started to wraith on the table, shrinking, ears growing longer as his body grew smaller. Then as soon as it started it stopped and there lay a small fennec fox with white fur and fire legs. 

Stiles yipped and bounded towards Derek, quickly he caught him before he could fall to the floor. Everyone was frozen, eyes wide and mouth gaping. 

“It’s impossible.” Deaton muttered, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. 

“What is?”

“There is only one kind of spark that could shapeshift and only one kind of creature that has not only a beta and full shift, but also a magic one. But it’s been extinct for 600 years. Even among the supernatural it was considered a myth.” Deaton stated, looking more startled than everyone. 

“It was said that it had a direct connection not only to the earth, but all that walked on it. Born from a mother nature herself. Able to pick up on the energies that came with every creature that lived and died and was able to manipulate it. There were so little sightings that they became nothing more than a bedtime story for the supernatural.” 

“Didn’t you just say that sparks can’t shapeshift?” Boyd asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Sparks can’t shapeshift only this creature isn’t just a spark, although they do have a spark. No it’s the child of the world, it’s main purpose is to protect those who it deems worthy of the earth and to destroy those who aren’t. That is why they were so feared and parents would warn their children about them. They were called puer terrae or earth child.” 

“I remember that story, my mother told me and my sisters about them once, but Cora got so freaked out that she didn’t mention them again.” He said, a wave of sadness falling over him. Stiles nuzzled under his jaw, trying to cheer him back up. “She said that they were savages that could destroy land if they wanted, but only if you were unfair to the beauty and purity of the world.”

“Yes, those who were killed by them were labeled a horrendous beast. By being unfair to the beauty and purity of the world they mean those who hurt children or people who have not wronged the earth or other beings or those who hunt only to show dominance over their prey and so on. What those stories tend to leave out is that they are protectors and caregivers not fighters, they hurt those who hurt others, they take care of those who can’t take care of themselves.”

“That kinda matches Stiles personality to a T. I mean he lit Peter on fire because he attacked a bunch of kids and every time someone was being bullied he would step in. Also he was about one bruise away from chopping off Isaacs dads limbs and when he found out about Kate he wanted nothing more than to throw acid on her.” Scotts said with a shrug. “But I just thought that he was psychotic, not magic.” 

“Okay so Stiles is a shapeshifting magic fox that was born from the earth. Why isn’t he shifting back to a human though not that the horrendous beasts are dealt with?” Erica asks 

“My guess is that he completely surrendered to his magic and instinct because the situation was to much for his human brain to handle, but now can’t or doesn’t want to let his human side back in control for fear of getting hurt.” 

“So he’s feral.” Allison says speaking up for the first time. “What are we supposed to do with a feral magic fox earth baby?”

“Well someone will have to take care of him until he is back to his full psyche.” Deaton says simply. 

All eyes snap to him, he shakes his head. “I can’t take care of him. I don’t know how to take care of a fox, let alone a magic one that could turn on me.” 

_ NOOOO. We must take care of mate. He won’t hurt us, he needs us.  _

“I highly doubt that will happen. It seems as though he already deemed you are pure and his to protect. Also he seems to be quite fond of you.” Deaton sends him a knowing look.

“Fine I’ll take care of Stiles, but only because he’s probably going to scratch me if I stop petting him.” 

_ Yes, must take mate home to den and take care of him, nurture him. Make him come back to us.  _ His wolf yipped tail wagging with joy at the fact that Stiles was going to be living with them.

“I will do some research to help you with feeding him and send it to you. I suggest you all go back to your homes and rest. I expect updates.” They all file out of the office and head to their homes.

He puts Stiles in the passenger seat and climbs in. As soon as he starts driving Stiles bound over and curls up in his lap. Laying one hand on the kit's head he navigates the streets, eventually Stiles' breath deepens and his heart rate slows. Looking down at the sleeping pup he smiles slightly.

_ Our mate. _

**Our mate.**


	3. its a beautiful nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best but okay

Chapter 3 

(fox) Stiles POV:

  
  


_ His attackers lay dead at his feet, he could sense the life leaving their bodies, good they had hurt so many, they deserved to die.  _

_ He could hear the sound of fighting coming from above, pacing back and forth, he tried to figure out how to escape.  _

_ The thumping of feet started to get closer, bracing himself for a fight he backed into a corner effectively covering his back. Growling loudly as an alpha wolf came into view.  _

_ The alpha stopped a bit away from him, standing still. After a few seconds it crept closer, flashing his eyes as a warning Stiles snarled. The alpha backed up again, happy that it left his space he breathed in the scent of the wolf.  _

_ MATE. The scent screamed at him. OUR MATE. WON’T HURT. GET CLOSER.  _

_ Stepping forward slowly his mate lifted it’s paw. Tapping the palm with his nose he huffed in the scent of his mate, that was now stroking him. _

_ Content with the touch and scent of his mate and his alpha he calmed down and let himself drown in the warmth spreading in his chest.  _

Derek's POV:

Stiles woke up as soon as the car stopped, he allowed Derek to carry him to the door, but as soon as they were inside Stiles jumped out of his arms and ran around, discovering every nook and cranny of the lair. Laughing quietly to himself Derek went over to the couch, picking up the book he was reading before all of this chaos happened.

About thirty minutes went by of him reading and Stiles exploring his new habitat when he decided it was time to eat. His kitchen wasn’t exactly the best, it was small and only had a fridge, stove and some counter, but then again he never really cooked, always opting for take-out. He got out some noodles and sauce when he realized he didn’t even know if Stiles could eat human food or if it would be appealing to him. Pulling out his phone he did a quick search of what Fennec foxes ate. 

Deciding against feeding him bugs and worms, he pulled out some chicken making a mental note to go shopping in the morning. While the spaghetti was cooking he went to find the little fox. He headed towards his bedroom, tuning his ears to the rustling of fabric and little grunts that came from the foxes mouth. 

Stepping in he saw that Stiles had pulled out nearly half of his clothes and was making them into a nest on top of his bed. Stiles looked up at him, a blanket trapped between his fangs, and he smiled or as much of a smile he could make with a fox face. Dropping the blanket he went back to work, pushing and pulling different pieces of Derek's clothes, blankets and pillows until he was satisfied with the den he had made. 

Staring down at the kit, who was now beaming up at him with a look that just screamed  _ aren’t you proud of me,  _ he noticed that Stiles made sure there was enough room for both of them to lay comfortably.

**It must be much bigger than what a real fox would make so at least he is aware enough to take into account that he needed to make it larger for us both to fit.** He thought, hoping that it meant that Stiles’ human side was still being semi used. 

Walking over he picked Stiles up, making sure not to disturb the nest, and headed towards the door. Stiles whined, a high pitched sound that was full of sadness, he never wanted to hear that sound again. It made him feel horrible. 

_ Upset about nest.  _ His wolf helpfully supplies. 

Figuring out his mistake Derek lifted Stiles up so he was cradled against his chest and his nose in the junction between his shoulder and neck.

“It’s a very beautiful nest Stiles.” he praised as he ran a finger up and down the kits back. Stiles lifted his head and licked his jaw once to say he's forgiven. 

Heading back to the kitchen he wonders how Stiles managed to keep this from them, they hadn’t known each other that long, but they should have been able to sense something different about him. 

Shaking his head he gave Stiles the chicken and dove into his spaghetti. It had been a while since he sat down and ate a real meal, constantly overwhelmed with his new pack and the new threats. He watched Stiles gobbel down the chicken in record time and proceed to lick his paws and the plate. Yipping softly he strutted over to Derek and rested his head on the man's forearms, Derek smiled slightly wishing that Stiles really wanted to be close to him, but he knew that it was all instinctual. Stiles’ fox wanted to be close to its mate even if Stiles’ human mind didn’t.

He finished up his dinner and washed the dishes, Stiles darting in between his legs the whole time. Plopping back down on the couch with Stiles this time, he ran his hand through the thick fur of the kit that lay, curled on his chest. He heard the soft purring that Stiles was making and his wolf rumbled back, pleased that he was making their mate feel happy and safe. 

He slowly started to drift off, hand still rubbing the smooth pelt. As he fell deeper into the darkness of sleep he wished that he could have something like this with Stiles when he was back to his right mind. Craving the domestic feel of it all. Closing his eyes he soaked in the warmth that was radiating from the small body on his chest. Deciding that he will do whatever it takes to get Stiles healthy and happy again so that he might accept the mate bond and stay with Derek forever. 


	4. hunting, art and bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has got some emotional pain to deal with

Derek's POV:

He woke up about noon the next day in the same position, some time during the night Stiles had crawled under his shirt and now lay on his bare chest. Slowly standing up, one hand under Stiles’ hind legs and the other resting on the kit's head so he doesn’t fall, Derek walked into the kitchen and grabbed a protein bar. He didn’t have anything that a fox could eat and he didn’t think that Stiles would eat human food at the moment. Setting Stiles down on a counter he pulled out some paper and a pen and started to make a list of things he’ll need until Stiles is back to his overly animated self. 

Stiles stuff

  * Buy Chicken, Eggs, Cherries, Broccoli
  * Grab some of Stiles stuff from his house



His hand froze above to paper, eyes wide. 

“The Sheriff.” 

**What the hell am I going to tell the Sheriff? Stiles has been missing for a few days and the Sheriff must be having people look into it, I mean it's his son after all. But Stiles doesn’t want his dad to know about all of this. I can’t just tell him that I’m a werewolf and taking care of his son who is currently a fox because he was tortured and raped. He has arrested me for murder before and theres no way he would let me help Stiles, if anything he would shoot me for kiddnaping him. Fuck this is really bad. What the fuck am I supposed to do?**

He felt a cool tap on the underside of his jaw, looking down he saw Stiles gazing up at him, bobbing his nose against the underside of his jaw again Stiles whined and started licking him profusely. 

**I probably smell scared** . He thought and dipped his head so it bumps against an ear. Clearly satisfied that he calmed Derek down, Stiles jumped off the counter and darted towards the door, scratching abundantly. Getting up he took the last bite of his bar and grabbed Stiles before he made any more marks on the wood. 

He should have realized that Stiles is going to want to go outside, he was after all a wild animal at the moment. He will want to hunt and run and play in the woods and the lack of breakfast probably added to his need to stalk and kill prey. 

Making his decision he picks up Stiles and heads outside, putting Stiles in the passenger's seat he heads to the preserve. Halfway there Stiles jumps up and settles down on his lap. Resting his left hand on the silky fur on the top of the kit's head.

Putting the camaro in park he curls Stiles into his chest, dropping him as soon as they're out of sight from the road. 

He watched as Stiles dashed forward, tail flicking back and forth so quickly it became a blur even to his trained eyes. Shifting into his beta form he follows the white figure deeper into the woods. 

  
  


Stiles’ fox POV:

_ A dull aching in his stomach alerted him that he needed to hunt. Following the scent of earth he bounded towards the barricade. _

**Door, it's a door.** _ His human helpfully supplies.  _

_ Scratching at the door he calls his mate attention to him. Warmth spreads through him when his mate picks him up and holds him to their chest, but the feeling quickly disappears when his mate sets him down on a…  _

**Seat.**

_ Shhh, not safe yet, go back to sleep, I take control for now.  _

_ As soon as his paws hit the ground he’s running, quickly catching onto the scent of a rabbit. Adrenal courses through his body when he sees his prey. Slowing down before his prey can see he lowers his body to the ground preparing to pounce. He was semi aware of his mate behind him, but all of his focus was on the small brown bunny in front of him. With a final bound of energy he leaps forward and sinks his teeth into the soft neck of his prey. _

Derek’s POV:

Once Stiles was done with his meal they head back to the car, Stiles front paws and muzzle are covered in blood. He makes a mental note to give him a bath when they get home. 

Turning onto the road that the Stilinski's home stands he again thinks about how worried the sheriff must be having his only son missing. Parking a few houses down he jumps out.

“Stay here” he mumbled, still unsure if Stiles can understand anything he says, but hoping he will at least understand his tone and gestures. 

Leaping onto the roof he pries open Stiles bedroom window and slips in. He grabbed the blankets that smell the most like Stiles and his pillow hoping that the familiar smells would help bring him back. He walked over to his desk and saw what the teen was currently working on. Five different notebooks layover about ten textbooks. Pushed against the wall are a selection of binders all filled. 

Flicking open one of the notebooks he was met with a realistic drawing of an eye leaking tears. It startles him how lifelike it is and how it seems to pop off the page. It must have taken ages for Stiles to draw this, every bit is somehow perfect and yet it has enough flaws to look human. It takes him a second to realize that the color of the eye is the same as Stiles, the gold flecks mixed in with the amber rimmed with a deep coffee. Stiles had drawn his own eye crying tears of despair. 

Turning that page he saw about 50 other drawings that Stiles had made. There were some illustrations of celebrities and some abstract pieces. He found several of foxes, which made sense, but what bugged him were the pages in the far back. Dozens of eyes all weeping, people with their mouths sewn shut. The further back he looked the worse it got, a figure hunched over clutching at his head as black lines wrapped around him, the words **too much** written above him. 

His mother used to say that art reflected the people who made it and he always thought she was right about that, but as he looked through the book he hoped she was wrong. This art screamed pain and misery, if he had seen it in a book he would have thought that the artist was someone that was severely wounded and to think that Stiles who was always happy could make something like this shook him to his core. 

Closing the book he looked towards the picture on Stiles nightstand, it was of him and Scott, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders as they waved and smiled at the camera. How could that Stiles be the same person who was able to illustrate pure anguish. 

Deciding that he needs to look through the sketchbook more he grabs it and jumps back out of the window. Glad that Stiles didn’t claw his camaro to shreds he stuffs everything into the back seat. Setting Stiles back on his lap he speeds home as quick as possible wanting to add the blankets to their new nest. 

  
  


When he's done putting everything on his bed and Stiles has shifted it all around to make it perfect he decides it’s time to give Stiles a bath because he does not want him sleeping on his clothes with blood caked in his fur. He was about to pick up Stiles when his phone rang, seeing Scotts name pop up he answered it.

‘Is Stiles back to normal yet?’ the teen asked as soon as he picked up

“No, not yet. He actually went hunting and ate a rabbit raw today.”

‘Gross. You’ll call me if anything changes with him right?’

“Yes Scott you will be the first person I call.”

‘Okay, okay good. I called his dad and told him that he was spending a few nights at my house and that we had forgotten to tell him.’

“He really believed that?” 

‘Not at first, but I have several recordings of Stiles saying things like he’s sorry he didn’t remember to call or he decided to spend the night at my house, just in case his dad calls and I need to cover for him. He has some of me on his computer as well.’

“I’m guessing this was Stiles' idea.” he said, chuckling to himself, of course Stiles would have thought of everything to prevent him from being in trouble. 

‘Yep. anyway I gotta go, call me if anything happens to Stiles. Thanks again for taking care of him.’

“Of course. Bye.”

‘Bye.’

  
Turning back to Stiles who was now peeking out under one of his henlys, he yet again went to pick up the small fox. Stiles very quickly jumped into his outstretched arms and let himself be carried to the bathroom. Setting him down on the toilet lid he started bustling around, placing towels on the floor in case Stiles jumped out while he's wet. Turning the water on he checks the temperature to see if it's warm enough, and when he’s satisfied that Stiles won’t freeze, but also won’t burn he starts to fill up the tub. All the while talking to Stiles who continues to stare at him in confusion. 

“I’m really sorry that we didn’t get to you before, I can’t believe I didn’t know you were missing. I mean we don’t really hang out, but none of us had seen you for over a day. Scott must have been dying from withdrawal. I didn’t think it was possible for you two to go more than twelve hours without seeing each other. Omg I’m ranting, spending so much time with you even if you're in fox form must have rubbed off on me.” He states as he lifts Stiles into the now quarter full tub, pleased when he didn’t try to escape. He turned off the water, not wanting to drown Stiles. “I really wish you hadn’t been hurt so bad that you had to retreat like this. You did absolutely nothing to deserve it. I doubt they even knew you weren’t human. I wish you’d come back though. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I actually miss your ridiculous rantings. And your endless fidgeting. Please come back to us, me, soon. You're safe now, I won’t let them hurt you.” He says while wiping the blood off of Stiles’ muzzle. Stiles lifted his head and stared at him. After what feels like an eternity the fox nods its head and suddenly starts glowing.

Jumping backwards in surprise he watches as the foot long white fox becomes a very pale, very  _ naked,  _ Stiles with pointed ears sticking out of his head and nine long tails sprouting out of his lower back. Eyes wide he creeps closer to the boy that now sat in the tub. 

“Stiles?” Stiles just looks at him, his eyes a bright luminous gold. Tilting his head, he moves even closer. 

“Stiles can you understand me?” He doesn’t get any response, sighing and turning his backs against the wall, he decides that even though Stiles is in his semi human body his fox is still in complete control. 

He looks over at Stiles again when the boy starts yipping at him, staring pointedly at the water. 

**It must be cooling down.** He thinks and grabs a towel to cover Stiles lower half with. Tossing it over the teen he unplugs the drain as Stiles chirps and pats the cloth. 

Hoping that Stiles doesn’t remember any of this when he's back to normal he lifts the boy up, wrapping him in a new, dryer towel and carries him back into the bedroom to get him dressed. Once he pulls a pair of his sweatpants onto the boy he grabs one of his t-shirts, against his better judgement his eyes wander across the teens chest. It’s extremely pale and covered with little constellations of moles. He hates how good the teen looks and how much he wishes that Stiles would be half naked like this for him. He quickly puts the shirt on the teen, as he starts to panic.

**I can’t believe I could think like that about him right now. He’s holed up in his mind scared and traumatized and all I can think about is how good he'd look underneath me. That is so fucked up.** A small yip brought me back to the matter at hand, I stopped pacing and picked up my phone clicking the call back button. 

‘Derek? What wrong?’

  
“Scott you need to get down here now.” 


	5. running around naked is fun

Stiles’ Fox POV:

_ The water was really warm, mate is standing above me cleaning my muzzle. Turning my ears towards them I can hear the sounds they're making, but can’t quite figure out what they are. Letting the human wake up enough to decipher the speech.  _

“Please come back to us, me, soon. You're safe now, I won’t let them hurt you.”  _ mate says. I look up at him, listening to his heartbeat. Content his heart doesn’t stutter. I decided it’s time to awaken human.  _

**_What?_ **

_ Safe now, with mate.  _

**_I’m not ready to come back._ **

_ Mate wants you back, mate says we're safe.  _

**_Mate should understand that I need more time._ **

_ Fine I stay incontrol, but you aren’t going to sleep again. Time for the body to change.  _

**_Fine._ **

_ Suddenly my body shifts, limbs lengthening and fur receding. It’s been awhile since I was in control of this body, but that's okay. The change stopped and we sat now able to truly see mate for the first time.  _

  
  


Derek’s POV:

Twenty minutes go by before Scott got to the lair, Stiles had managed to wiggle his way out of clothes and after Derek dressed him for the third he gave up and just let Stiles climb under the mound of blankets and clothes. He was sitting in the corner of his room when he heard Scotts bike skid to the stop in front of the lair. 

“Derek, Derek where is Stiles?” Scott yelled as the door slammed shut. 

“Up here.”

Stiles sat up and sniffed the air, his tails starting to wag. As soon as Scott saw his best friend he jumped at him, but quickly stopped when he noticed Stiles was unclad. 

“Dude why are you naked?” He said tilting his head like a confused puppy. Stiles just yipped and darted back under the blankets, tips of his tails still showing. “What…? Stiles what’s wrong?”

When Stiles yet again didn’t answer he turned to Derek. “Derek what’s wrong with him?”

“Despite being in his semi human body he's still feral and really doesn’t like clothes.” He stated, brushing his fingers against the tip of a tail. Stiles made a small screeching sound and jumped out of the other side. Scott doged to the side as Stiles flew by him, Derek quickly jumped to his feet to chase after him, not wanting a magical naked teenager running around his building. 

Stiles was hanging by his knees from the rafters still screeching and yipping. Grabbing a blanket from the couch Derek jumped and wrapped it around Stiles tightly, securing him so that he couldn’t get away. Scott ran towards them and helped him restrain the screeching teen. He settled down pretty quickly and began to pur, rubbing his face against the soft inlining of the throw. Sighing to himself Derek placed Stiles on the couch, pleased when the boy didn’t try to run again. 

“I’m guessing he’s sensitive about his tails.” Scott said with a forced chuckle as he watched his best friend snuggle into the blanket. “So… Why is he naked again?” 

“I tried to get him to wear clothes, but he kept pulling them off.” 

“Stiles is really particular about the material of his clothing. He has some sensory issues and certain fabrics make him really uncomfortable or cause him to panic.” Scott said, he had witnessed Stiles go into sensory overload because their first grade teacher made him wear a wool shirt during a play. “He can’t wear wool or linen. Do you have any clothes that are cotton?”

“Yeah, I have some sweats, but you're getting him dressed cause I am not going through that whole process again. I’ll put them on the bed as you rangle Nick Wilde over there.” he said as he darted to his bedroom. Searching through his dresser he found a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt, checking the tags to make sure they didn’t have any wool. He laid them on the bed and walked out as Scott walked in carrying Stiles. 

A few minutes passed before Stiles and Scott returned, Stiles now fully dressed in a gray hoodie and dark blue pants. His tails sticking out from under the shirt twitching. He pranced over to Derek and hugged him, both Scottt and Derek stilled not knowing what to do. After a second he raised his arms and hugged Stiles back. 

“Umm…I’m just gonna go. You good right? Just stay away from wool and linen and all should be good. okay...Bye.” Scott said as he ran out the door. 

Derek stood there, arms wrapped around Stiles, still in shock. Sure Stiles as a fox had been really cuddly, but it was different cuddling an animal then a human. And the fact that that human was Stiles made it even stranger.

Stiles did seem to be a tactile person, he hugs Scott all the time and he will brush shoulders with others in the pack, but Derek and Stiles don’t touch except if it’s necessary.

Actually now that he thought about it Stiles was extremely tactile, always holding on to someone, but he never really got the same care back. The only people who would initiate contact with Stiles was Erica and Scott, and even that was rare. Was Stiles touch starved, it would make sense. Foxes like wolves find comfort in physical connection and Stiles was often left out of pack bonding. He needs to know more about foxes and their habits.

He pushes on Stiles’ chest to get him to let go, but Stiles just whines and holds on tighter. Derek knows that if Stiles is touch deprived he won’t be letting go any time soon and it would only cause more harm if he did so he hikes Stiles’ legs around his waist and carries him over to the couch. Resting Stiles in his lap the boy snuggles his face into the man's neck, normally Derek would have freaked out having another person, a special a supernatural, at his throat, but with Stiles it wasn’t scary it was nice. He wasn’t going to hurt Derek, if he did Derek would probably be dead by now. 

Opening his laptop he types in fox psychology, something he'd never thought he'd need to learn. Clicking the first article he read about how foxes often cuddled, played and groomed other foxes if they liked them. Some others about owning a fox and needing a large amount of space to play with them, but he didn’t know if this applied to Stiles. Sighing as he put down the computer, Stiles still snuggled up to his chest breathing in his scent. 

He rubbed his hand up and down Stiles back hoping to bring him some comfort. They sat there for about twenty more minutes when it happened. 

He felt something wet drag across his jaw and he froze.

Stiles was licking him. 

He turned his head to look down at the boy, who just gazed up at him in return. 

He made a strangled noise, choking on his own spit.  **Stiles just licked me. STILES JUST LICKED ME. WTF.** He blinked and blinked and blinked, eventual Stiles grew concerned. Eyebrows drawing in towards each other and lips tilting down into a frown. He nudged Derek's chin and licked him again this time on the cheek, pushing his sideburns backwards.

Then it clicked. Foxes groom each other. Stiles was fucking grooming him. But usually mates will groom each other or parents will groom their children.

**FUCk. His fox now where mates and is now grooming me. That or he thinks I’m his child. I mean I’m pretty sure he thinks the betas are his kids. But if he knew we were mates why didn’t he say anything. Fuck what if he really doesn’t want to be my mate. I mean why else would he not tell me he knows. It makes sense that he wouldn’t want to be with me, but I hoped…Doesn’t matter now, he made his decision.**

Derek felt like his chest just collapsed in on itself. He never planned to tell Stiles, at least not until he had everything worked out and could be the best mate ever. He was even going to rebuild the Hale house, but if Stiles’ human mind didn’t want him then it wasn’t worth it. His wolf whined at the thought of their mate rejecting them. He didn’t want that, didn’t want his other half leaving him, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Except, well he could try and prove to Stiles he could be the perfect mate. Or at least good enough. Then Stiles wouldn’t leave him. So he promised himself that he would do whatever it took for Stiles to want to be with him. 


	6. I would never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sheriffs pov in this chapter. Also happy valentines day

Derek’s POV:

Two days passed with Stiles still in his beta shift and his dad was getting really suspicious. Scott had tried to delay him as long as possible, but if he didn’t see Stiles soon he was probably going to start a county wide search. So that’s why Derek sat in Stiles' living room cuddling the feral teen, waiting for the Sheriff to get home. He had gotten John’s schedule from Scott and knew that he would be home within the hour. His panic started to rise the more time passed, the sheriff could not only shoot him or arrest him for kidnapping, but could make sure that he never saw Stiles again. 

He heard the Sheriff pull into the driveway and tried to push Stiles off of his lap, guessing that seeing his underage son cuddled up to a suspected murder wasn’t going to lighten the Sheriffs mood, but Stiles just held on tighter, tails wrapping around his back. The lock clicked open and the door opened. 

Glancing up he saw John freeze in the foyer, eyes widening and mouth gaping. 

“Hey…” 

  
  


Sheriff’s POV:

He was sitting in his office writing up a report when he got a call from the school saying Stiles hadn’t showed up for a second day in a room. Panic started to settle in, he knew that his son would occasionally bunk off and he didn’t really mind his son was extremely smart, top of his class and had skipped a year, but Stiles knew how to not get caught skipping. He never leaves for more than a few classes a day at most and he knows to call in or forge a doctor's note. 

He finishes up his work and heads home. Hopping that Stiles was finally home and was just too tired to call the school, but he knew it was naive. 

When he walked through the front door he saw something that he never expected. Stiles was curled into Derek Hale’s chest and he seemed to have multiple tails coming out of his lower back along with a pair of ears coming out of the top of his head. 

“Hey…” he snapped out of his shock at the sound of Derek’s voice. Switching his gaze to the older man instead. 

“Hale, why do you have my son sitting in your lap and why does he look like something out of a video game?” he asks, his voice cool and collected, but with a hit of threat in it. 

“Well…you see, uh, Stiles is, well he’s...not human and he’s with me because I am also not, human.” the young man states stumbling over his words.

“Hmm.” Glancing back to my son I see him staring at me, a look of confusion on his face. “Stiles are you alright?” He just blinks at me and sniffs the air, suddenly his eyes widen and he starts making a yipping sound, showing off his sharpened teeth.

“So when you say that you aren’t human what exactly do you mean?”

“I’m a werewolf sir.”

“Is Stiles also a werewolf?”

“No sir he’s a...magical fox that was born from the earth to kill people who harm the innocent.”

“I see.” John says, still watching his son. “That would explain a few things.”

“...what?” Derek asks, confusion clear on his face. Clearly he hadn’t known Stiles for too long.

“Come sit with me in the kitchen. I'll make us some sandwiches and you will tell me everything my son has been involved in these past few weeks.” He said, turning on his heel and walking into the next room over. 

He makes a few turkey sandwiches giving one to his son, who is still sitting in the man lap, and one to Derek keeping the last for himself. He watches as his son inhales his food and then turns his face towards Derek and then down to his sandwich. Sigh Derek rips his in half and hands the bigger part to Stiles who scarfs it down. 

“Okay so explain to me what’s been happening and how you know my son and why he refuses to let you go.”

“Okay, well I am a werewolf and so is Scott, Issac, Boyd, and Erica. I know Stiles cause my uncle went crazy and killed my sister and bit Scott when he and Stiles were looking for my sister's body. Stiles helped me hunt him down and kill him and then I became the alpha, then he helped convince Scott to join my pack and he saved my life from a kanima.” He paused gauging the Sheriff's reaction. 

“Okay. So then what happened to my son that made him well…” he asked, gesturing to Stiles.

“It’s a way to deal with trauma. Stiles’ human mind fell asleep and his fox mind took over.” 

“Right okay, but what happened to him that made him go feral? What trauma?” he asked, scared about the answer.

Derek took in a deep breath. “He was kidnapped by hunters, werewolf hunters, because they knew he was part of a pack. They tortured him for two days and towards the end a pair of hunters.” he gulped. “Raped him.” 

Fury. That’s what he felt. These hunters kidnaped, tortured and raped his son, who did nothing, but be friends with werewolves. He was going to kill them, make them bleed out for hurting his son so bad that he had to go feral to be okay. 

“I’m going to kill them.” he seethed.

“That’s already been taken care of.” Derek replied, eyes red. 

“Good.” He said then he remembered. “If they only had him for two days, where has he been staying because I know that he’s been missing for five and there's no way he was staying at Scott’s.”

“He’s been staying with me sir.” Derek said, something acute to fear in his voice.

“Why?” 

“Because everyone else has school and parent’s and because I’m the alpha.” he said quickly, but John could tell there was something else. 

He remembered the way Derek had given Stiles half of his sandwich with no hesitation, how he held him with such care like he was scared something was going to rip Stiles away from him at any second. He saw how Derek looked when his eye filtered down to Stiles face. Derek clearly cared about his son much more than he was letting on. 

“What aren’t you telling me Derek?” he said, using his integration voice and Derek gulped. “Why are you taking care of him.” 

“Because he’s my mate.” Derek said after a minute.

  
  


Derek’s POV:

“Hmm.” Stiles’ dad replied. Fear settled itself in Derek’s stomach, what if the Sheriff said he couldn’t see Stiles again. Derek braced for the anger that he was sure was coming. After all Stiles’ dad wasn’t exactly a fan of his. So he was confused when the man smiled at him and shook his head. 

“Of course, of course my son would listen to nothing I say and still pine after Derek Hale. well he’ll be happy to know that you feel the same.” the Sheriff said with a small chuckle. 

Derek blinked, was the Sheriff really okay with this, he had been calm enough about the supernatural stuff, but Derek thought once it got to this he’d freak out. Most parents would knowing their child was most likely to end up with a monster. 

“You're okay with it?” He asked disbelief letting itself be known in his voice. 

“My son does what he wants, I’m not exactly happy about the age difference, but I don’t have any control over who he decides to spend his time with. Although if you hurt him I would like to remind you that I have a gun.” the older man says with a small smile, but the threat was still there underneath.

Suddenly Derek remembered something the Sheriff had said earlier. 

“Sir when I told you Stiles wasn’t human you said that it explained some stuff. What did you mean by that?” he asked.

“Stiles has always been different, he’s just weird, not necessarily in a bad way ya know, but he acts strangely. I mean when he was little he’d bite us all the time, like all of the time and he freaks out when someone goes in his room. He always seems to know too, I could just walk past the doorway and when Stiles gets home he’d ask why I was in his room earlier. He never really understood personal space either, he’d drape himself over Scott, Mel, Claudia and I. He never really got to that point when you're teens that you stop cuddling with your friends and family. He’s also really good at reading people, what their feeling, if they're lying, ect. He always has this look in his eye that says ‘I know everything about you, but I’m not going to tell you’, he’s been that way since we found him.” The sheriff says with a sigh. 

Derek was, yet again, confused. “Since you found him?” 

“Stiles is adopted, Claudia and I found him abandoned in a park when we were on a picnic. We brought him to the hospital and they ran some tests to try and find out if , but his DNA didn’t reveal anything. Eventually they were just going to put him in a foster home and we decided to adopt him.” 

**Puer Terre are born from nature.** He thought to himself, of course Stiles DNA didn’t reveal anything, he didn’t have any parents. 

Stiles yipped and bumped his head against Derek’s jaw, looking down he saw as Stiles yawned and curled even closer to him. Glancing at the widow he saw that the sky was starting to lighten. 

“It’s getting late, well early, and I have to sleep. I gotta work all day tomorrow. Where are you staying these days?”

“I own a lair in the warehouse district.” 

“Well you can stay here in the guest room if you’d like. Besides you need to keep Stiles company while I’m gone and I don’t love the idea of him somewhere he could get hurt, he has a habit of figuring out ways to get into trouble.”

Derek was in shock, not only had the Sheriff taken the idea of werewolves and Stiles being Derek’s mate surprisingly good, but he offered to let Derek stay at his house with his son. He felt like he had walked into the twilight zone, the same man who arrested him for murder was treating him like an old friend, family even. 

“Thank you sir. I would appreciate it and I think it would be good for Stiles to be in a familiar place.” He said, hoping Stiles’ dad understood how grateful he was. He didn’t hate where he was staying, but it was probably time he got a real home.

“Of course. If you're deemed good by Stiles then you are, that boy is a better judge of character than the most skilled cop. You might not see it Hale, but he adores you just as much as you seem to love him. Just don’t break his heart, he can’t afford anyone else leaving him.” Stiles’ dad said before heading upstairs and into his bedroom. 

**I would never.**


	7. Mieczyslaw

Stiles’ fox POV:

_ I curled into my mate's chest as we lay on the couch. I don’t know how long it’s been, time is funny when human isn’t awake to explain, but the familiar scent of home is all around us mixed with the calming scent of mate. I breath in the smell of apple pie, forest and rain, as I feel myself start to drift to sleep. Content in the fact that mate will protect us, right before I crash I try once again to awaken human. _

**_No._ **

_ It is time. _

**_NO._ **

_ Not all the way. Only a little. _

**_…_ **

_ Please. I’m so tired. _

**_Only a little._ **

_ Only a little.  _

**_Okay._ **

_ I feel myself get pulled into unconsciousness as the human half starts to rouse.  _

  
  


Derek's POV:

  
  


He stares down at the body that's wrapped around him. Stroking the boy's hair he wonders how it got this bad, what had he done in his past life to deserve the amount of pain this life has caused him. First Pagie dying, then getting groomed by Kate and watching his family being burned alive, then Laura getting murdered and killing his uncle and now having to watch his mate struggle to heal himself. 

As he continued to dwell in his misery he didn’t notice how the teen in his lap started to wake up. Shifting around, Stiles stared up at him, nostrils flaring as he breathed in the scent of Derek. 

“Derrrekk.” Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his own name. It was drawn out and said in a low voice, but it was his name. He looked around for whoever said it, but no one else beside him and Stiles was there. 

“Derrrrrrik.” His eyes snapped to the teen in his lap, amber eyes meeting his. He looked the boy over, he still was in beta shift, but his eyes had dulled so they were more human looking. 

“Stiles, can you understand me?” He asked hope blossoming in his chest that Stiles was finally back to himself. The pipe dream was quickly crushed when the boy did nothing, but stare at him in confusion before saying his name once more before stuffing his face in the junction between Derek’s neck and shoulder. 

Still it was progress and Derek was overjoyed that Stiles could at least speak again even if he didn’t quite understand what Derek was saying. Softly pulling the boy's face off of his neck he stares Stiles in the face. 

“Stiles can you say your name please?” He speaks slowly pointing at Stiles when he says name. 

“Derrrrekkk.” Stiles says back, copying him by shoving his finger to Derek's chest. 

“No, your name Stiles. You.” he is about to give up when he sees something acute to realization in the boys eye and watches as Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times before speaking.

“M-M-Mie-zy-slaws.” he slurs. “Mieczysław.” Stiles says proudly, smiling so wide it must hurt. 

Now it was Derek's turn to be confused. What the fuck was Mich-zy-slop or what ever the fuck Stiles just said. Putting his hand on Stiles head he softly probs checking for signs that he hit his head and could possibly have brain damage. 

When he was sure that there were no bumps or bruises he looked back to Stiles face to be met with a giant grin. Clearly the boy was very proud of himself, but Derek had no idea why. 

“Huh?” 

“Mieczysław.” Stiles said, pointing to himself. 

**Well at least he understands confused noises.** Derek thought bitterly. When he noticed that Stiles' face started to fall when he got no reaction from him, Derek quickly smiled back at the boy, not wanting Stiles to think he upset him. Stiles grin returned and he bounced up and down on Derek's thigh, chattering wildly. 

“Derrrrik. Derrekkk. Mieczysław. Derrrrrrrrikkkk.” Stiles continued to say over and over, pointing back and forth between them. Derek realized quite quickly that he should probably figure out what a Mich-zie-coleslaw was seeing how it seemed important to Stiles. Dialing Scotts number he tried to still the boy who was still springing around on his thigh. 

Scott picked up on the first ring and Derek was quickly met with the voice of an overly panicked teen wolf. 

“What’s wrong? Is Stiles okay? Should I come over to the lair? I can be there in ten minutes. I just need to get to the parking lot.” As Scotts voice came through the speaker Stiles perked up and tried to grab it, obviously recognizing the voice of his best friend.

As he struggled to keep the phone out of Stiles reach Derek reassured the frightened teen that his brother from another mother was fine. 

“Stiles is just fine, I was just calling because Stiles keeps saying Mich-zye-sloth or something and I wanted to know what it was.” He grunted as Stiles tried to crawl up his torso, his knees digging into Derek's ribs.

“Mieczysław?” Scott asked.

“Yes, what does it mean?”

“So you're telling me that you called me, during school, causing me to think that something horrible happened to my platonic soulmate because he keeps saying his own name?” Disbelief and sarcasm laced into every single word, clearly he spent way too much time with Stiles if he could sound that  sardonic. 

“What? Stiles' name is Stiles.” 

“Did you really think his parents would name him Stiles Stilinski. Stiles is a nickname, his real name is  Mieczysław .” 

“What kind of name is Mich-zy-slaw?” Derek asked.

“Wow you're really butchering it. Stiles' mother was polish, she named him, it means sword of glory. Anyway I have to get back to class, it's great that he's talking again though. Bye bye.” 

Scott said and hung up.

Derek handed Stiles the phone, the teen grabbed it and immediately started to push the buttons and held it up to his ear trying to hear his besties voice again. 

They sat there for another half an hour, Stiles still trying to work the phone to listen to Scott talk again. Suddenly Stiles stomach started growling, Stiles turned his face towards it and growled back. Holding back a laugh at the boy's ridiculousness, Derek hoisted him up onto his hip so he could carry Stiles to the kitchen. Settling the teen on the counter he walks to the fridge and pulls out some turkey, lettuce, mustard, pickles and a chicken breast. He turns on the stove and places the chicken breast in a pan. Making a quick turkey sandwich he listens to Stiles ramble, it wasn’t really ranting because all he was saying was their names over and over accompanied by weird animal noises. 

Finishing the sandwich he turns off the stove and hands the chicken breast to Stiles who scarfs it down in no time before reaching his arms up to be carried again. Chuckling he picked up the boy and carried him back to the couch, checking the time he realized that it was almost one AM and time for them to get ready for bed. 

Carrying Stiles upstairs and into the bathroom, he struggles to get the boy to stay still as he brushes his teeth. Glancing at the shower he has an internal fight about whether or not he should wash Stiles. He had done it when Stiles was in fox form, but now that he was mostly human it felt kinda wrong, but it had been a few days. Making a decision he strips down to his boxers, cause there are some boundaries that can’t be crossed, and turns on the shower. Turning back to Stiles who was trying to eat a colorful bar of soap, he took off the sweats the teen was wearing until he also was only in his boxes. 

Making sure the water was warm he lifted Stiles into the shower and climbed in after. Stiles stared at the falling water in amazement as Derek worked shampoo into his hair. The whole ideal took much longer than necessary because Stiles kept trying to push him under the water, but other than that it went rather smoothly. 

He changes out of the now soaked boxers and rests Stiles on his bed. Turning to Stiles dresser he pulls out the teens favorite pajamas and helps him out of the wet fabric clinging to his skin and into the soft, warm material of his sleep attire.

He then tucks Stiles in so that he can’t escape the mound of blankets and goes to leave, but stops when Stiles pitiful whines erupt behind him. Turning around he sees tears start to leak at the corners of the young boy's eyes, rushing over he wipes them away as Stiles struggles to free his arms from the cocoon of cotton. 

Quickly untangling the teen he lays down on the bed. As soon as Stiles arms are free they’re wrapped around Derek so tightly he felt his eyes bug out a bit. 

“Shhh. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll stay here.” he promises wrapping his arms around the other, murmuring soft words into the boy’s hair. 

Eventually Stiles calms down and allows Derek to pull the blankets over them. It doesn’t take long for the teen to fall asleep in Derek's arms. Only a few minutes later does Derek feel his eyes start to close as well, the soft sounds of Stiles breathing lulling him to sleep.


	8. nightmares and mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a flashback/nightmare of Stiles' attacker Roman and some of his mother when she was sick and tried to kill him.

Stiles’ POV:

**I was in the cell again, chained to the floor by my neck. I could hear someone approaching, their footsteps echoing off the walls. I looked up when I heard them stop.**

**The crooked smile of Roman beamed down at him, his eyes were burned out and flesh melting off of his bones from when I killed him.**

**“Hello cocksucker. Ready to finish what we began.” he reached his hand towards me.**

**_No no no NO NO NO THIS ISN’T REAL. WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP._ **

**The scene in front of me shifted and was replaced with the image of my parents bedroom. My mother was setted on the bed, her face pale and gaunt, eyes protruding from the purple flesh around them.**

**“YOU KILLED ME. YOU’RE A DEMON, YOU’RE A MONSTER. YOU’RE KILLING ME, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT. YOU’RE KILLING ME.” My mother lunges at me, thrashing around trying to land a hit. I curl backwards, covering my face with my knees and top of my head with my hands.**

**Tears stream down my face, as the screams of my mother fill my ears.**

**“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” I sob into my knees as I feel her arms wrap around my throat. “I’m sorry.”**

  
  


Derek’s POV:   
  


The sound of screams jolt Derek awake, he turns to see Stiles clawing at the blankets, sobbing and screeching. He jumps into action when the smell of blood washes over him, grabbing the boy he lets his eyes wander over him trying to pinpoint where the metalice scent is coming from. Stiles continued to struggle against his arms causing the sheet to wrap around his neck as he weeps, repeating the same words over and over.

“I’M SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO, PLEASE STOP. I’M SORRY.”

Derek tries to wake the boy up, but he just continues to wrestle with the blankets. Terror washes over him when the sheet around the teens neck tightens making him unable to speak. Shifting slightly he cuts it off with his claws and throws it as far as he can away from them. Satisfied that Stiles is no longer being choked he takes a second to access the situation. 

Stiles was still sobbing and screaming, apologizing, begging for forgiveness. The scent of pure panic and despair rolling off him in waves, still with a hint of blood though it seems to have faded slightly. Looking the boy over he sees the wounse causing the metallic smell, small cuts that were healing were scattered across Stiles’ arms and torso from when he tried to use his claws to get the blankets off. 

Gripping both of the boys wrist in one hand Derek pulled Stiles into his lap until his face was pressed against Derek's neck. The teen stopped fighting, but continued to cry and whisper broken pleas. 

“Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry mom.” Derek breath catches in his throat, he knew that Stiles lost his mother when he was a kid, but no one outside of the McCall’s and the Stilinski really knew what happened to her. 

Gripping the boy tighter he started to whisper sweet nothings into the boy's ear in an attempt to rouse him. 

“Wake up Stiles, you're okay nobodys going to hurt you. Please wake up, you’re safe now, it’s going to be okay.” he mumbled into the boys tousled hair. 

It takes a couple more minutes for Stiles to fully calm down, Derek continued to talk to the boy the whole time. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles slurred, Derek startled at the question thinking that Stiles was still sleeping.

“Stiles, can you understand me?” he asked hesitantly, trying to decide if it was good that Stiles seemed to be back to himself or bad that when he finally returned he was in his bed curled up against Derek who was half naked. 

“Derek? Is that you? What happened? What…” Stiles froze in his lap, obviously remembering what happened with the hunters, but Derek was more concerned if he remembered what happened after.

“Stiles, what do you remember?” 

“I was taken by hunters and they tortured me and then two of them, they…well you probably know. Then we were at Deatons and then the lair, I ate a rabbit, then we were with my dad. It’s all kinda fuzzy, I can’t really remember what happened when the fox was in total control.” he disclosed, subconsciously moving closer to Derek even though he was already in his lap.

“That’s about right. I,um, do you know what you...are?” He asks, pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys, but it was important to keep myself safe even if it meant lying a bit.” Stiles repliade, biting his lip, clearly feeling guilty about lying to his friends and family for so long. 

“It’s alright, everyone understands.” he promised, not wanting the boy to think they were mad at him. 

It was silent for a while after that, the two just sat holding each other as if the other were they’re lifeline.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles mumbled into his chest.

“Huh?”

“Why didn’t you tell me we were mates?” the hurt in Stiles voice was clear and Derek froze. He knew that when Stiles came back they would need to address it, but he didn’t really think about it.

“Stiles…”

“I know I’m not that great, but I can be better I promise.” Stiles pleaded “I know that I’m annoying and can’t do much and don’t look that impressive, but I can try more I swear. I can be good if I try. I can stop talking as much and I can stop disagreeing with you and I can do what you say. I can be better, I promise I can be better, I promise…” by the end of his rant there were tears in the corners of stiles’ eyes.

Derek sat there in shock as Stiles ranted about how he could be better for Derek. Derek stared at him confused. It wasn’t Stiles that needed to be better, didn’t he see that. He was the one that needed to change not Stiles. 

How could this boy, this fucking fantastic boy think he wasn’t good enough for Derek. 

He grabbed Stiles, who was starting to pull away from him and crushed him to his chest. Wanting to hold him so tight that they merged into one and never unfused. 

_ Hold, Protect, Appease, Provide, Comfort _ **.** His wolf howled at him over and over, seeing their mate hurt because of something they did, or rather didn’t do, felt like hell. It made his stomach become a black hole and his heart felt like it was on fire. 

“Stiles you  _ are  _ perfect, can’t you see that. It’s me who’s not good enough. I’m so fucking broken, you don’t deserve to be stuck with someone who has so much emotional baggage. You deserve someone who can make you laugh and smile and  _ happy _ , someone who can protect you. I failed at that miserable. You were scared of me for the first few weeks that you knew me because I hurt you. I slammed you against the wall and I banged your head on your steering wheel. I let you get kidnapped and I didn’t even save you, you had to save yourself. I was horrible to you and I’m so sorry. So FUCKING sorry, but I can’t take it back and that hurts. I’m so unworthy of you. How can you see that Stiles? You're so smart and fun and talented and loyal. You're like this little ball of energy that never goes out and I see that and I know that I’m not good enough and it's excruciating.” he says desperate for Stiles to understand. He can’t let Stiles hurt because of his own stupidity. 

He’s about to continue when Stiles breaks free of his arms and wraps his own around Derek, tackling him so he’s straddling Derek's midsection with his arms behind Derek's shoulder and his face tucked into Derek's neck. He stays there for a second before lifting his head and placing his hand on either side of Derek’s face. His eyes are angry and unwavering, lips pressed into a line. When he finally speaks it’s in a low threatening tone. 

“Derek Spencer Hale if you ever say anything that bad about yourself again I will force you to stand in front of a mirror and list the things that make you amazing until you finally start believing it.” Stiles states with such integrity that Derek knows that it’s not an empty threat. 

“How do you know my middle name?” Nobody knew his middle name.

“I pocketed you and saw it on your driver license.” Stiles replies as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. “It’s not important right now. Do not talk bad about yourself, you are amazing, okay?”

“Okay as long as you don’t talk bad about yourself as well.” Derek said back. 

“Hmmmm, okay, you still didn’t answer my question though. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want you to reject me. Even though I knew that I wasn…” seeing the look on Stiles face he quickly switched up. “Even though I  _ thought  _ I wasn’t good enough I didn’t want it confirmed. I guess I secretly believed that there was a chance you would accept and didn’t want to have it crushed.”

“But there is a chance. A very good chance. One hundred percent dummy.” Stiles said with a giggle. 

“Well I see that now.” he says with a huff. “Wait, why didn’t you say anything. I mean your fox sure seemed to know right away if the way you wouldn’t let go of me was anything to go by. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know. I’ve been repressing him while being around the pack because you’d be able to smell it and I needed to keep a low profile. The only time I let him in semi control was when I was home alone and knew no one could pin it to me.” He replied. “It was honestly getting kinda annoying how much he was scratching to come to the surface.”

“You talk about him as though he’s just another person living in your body.” Derek said, slightly confused. Weres and their wolves are different beings with different thoughts, but they’re woven into each other. There is no separating them, no single being in total control.

“We both may turn into animals, but we are very different.” Stiles started with a nod. “My fox and I share a soul but not a mind nor body. Unless we are in beta shift we are separate from each other completely. I cannot be in control of his fox body and he cannot be in control of my human body. Sometimes the animal and the human of puer terrae are so different that they destroy each other, I just got lucky that we are very alike.” 

Derek's eyes widened at the thought of Stiles one day becoming nothing because he and his fox no longer got along. Clutching at Stiles hip he pulls him down against his chest, a small growl rumbling in his throat. 

“Oh calm down worry wart. We aren’t going to suddenly not like each other. We’re very compatible, our souls are one. So stop your grumbling and let's get something to eat cause I’m hungry.” Stiles says patting Derek's head before disappearing down stairs. Derek close behind him

By the time they’re in the kitchen Stiles has fully shifted to his human form, assuming complete control. 

“Do we still have that yummy chicken you made the other night?” 

“There should be two or three breasts left in the fridge. I can make us a couple if you want.” 

“Yesss, they were so yummy. Keep mine medium rare please.” Stiles said with a bat of his eyelashes.

“Whatever you say my dear.” he replies sarcastically.

It’s silent as Derek cooks and Stiles lounges on the counter, there's no need for words, they simply enjoy the domestic feel of it all. Eventually Stiles breaks the stillness.

“How did dad take it?” 

Derek startles, completely forgetting about the sheriff who will be home in only a few hours.

“Surprisingly well. He actually seemed relieved to know that your weirdness was because you weren’t human and not because you were a crazy person.” He teased. 

“I’m not that weird, I’m just more intellectually superior and therefore seem to act strangely to those who don’t compare.” Stiles responded defensively. 

“Sure.” Derek snarked “At one point he told me about how you ate a living lizard because it looked at you funny.” 

Spluttering Stiles jumps off the counter. “I didn’t, that is completely absurd, lies I tell you, LIES.” 

“You did eat a raw rabbit when I was taking care of you.”

“Shut up.”

  
  


They continued to bicker throughout dinner, making snide remarks at the other, but it held a different feel then their normal squabbling. A more familiarity then usual, both knowing that the other wasn’t really trying to outdo them. It was nice and made Derek feel a happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time.

  
  


After supper they sat on the couch and watched criminal minds, Derek had no idea what made it so appealing, it was just a bunch of gore and sadness, but Stiles loved it so he muscled through.

“You just don’t understand good tv.” Stiles insisted when Derek made a remark about how ridiculous agent Morgan dressed. 

“He’s shirt doesn’t even fit him, it’s way too tight.” 

“You're just jealous that there's another good looking Derek in my life.” 

“I am not, I just don’t think he should be wearing something that makes it look like he just came from a modeling show to a murder scene.” Derek replied stubbornly. Not willing to admit that Stiles is right.

“You know I can hear your heartbeat right?” Stiles said smugly.

Luckily Derek was saved from having to answer by Stiles’ dad pulling into the driveway. The sheriff walked into the entrance and immediately spotted his son. 

“Stiles.” he sighed, Stiles jumped up and ran over to his father, hugging him fiercely. Derek turned away, feeling as if he were spying on them even though they were both away that he was in the room. 

“Jesus kid, you had me so fucking worried. Don’t you ever disappear like that again.” John huffed out.

“I’ll try my best.” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I meant to leave for...how many days has it been?”

“Eight days.” The sheriff answers heading into the kitchen, Stiles plops himself back down on the couch, the sweet father son moment over quickly.

Stiles turns his attention back to the tv, cuddling into Derek's side slightly. Derek smiles at the touch, pleased that Stiles still wanted to snuggle when he was back to himself. Placing his arm over Stiles shoulders he softly pulls the boy closer to him. A low purring reaches his ears and Stiles ducks his head into Derek's neck. 

Derek feels as though he could sit there forever with Stiles safely in his arms. He drops his head onto the teens hair and breathes deeply, the scent of cinnamon, lemon, home and mate wash over him as he relaxes fully for the first time in five years. 

  
  
  
  



	9. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some badly written smut in this chapter

Derek’s POV:

The next morning the pack and Allison had come over. Scott was on the brink of tears when he saw his best friend finally a functional human being again and it took Stiles a good twenty minutes to calm him down. 

Allison told them that her dad and a few of his friends were trying to find Gerad, but he was probably out of the state already. 

Derek and Stiles announced that they were mates which led to an interesting conversation that ended with Allison, Scott and Issac staring at each other and blushing and with Erica practically sitting in Boyd’s lap. 

In the end, it was a truly spectacular day, it had been hard for the newly made pack to bond with the threats of the kanima and hunters, but after today it felt like they might have a chance. Derek knew that all of his betas, minus Scott, took the bite for selfish reasons, but he had hoped that it would develop past that and now with his mate tucked securely under his arm, the scents of their pack mingled together in their home…

**Their home…**

Derek had been so caught up in Stiles being back to normal he forgot what that meant for him. Now that Stiles didn’t need him around all the time he didn’t have any excuse to live with him. 

Misery washed over him at the thought of going back to his lair and living there alone again, it was too much. He was finally starting to have something good in his life, he knew logically that he was still going to see Stiles a lot and someone in the pack would come over from time to time, but it hurt too much that he was going back to that dusty old building in the warehouse unit to focus on the positives.

“Derek, what's wrong?” Stiles asks, snuggling closer, still trying to make up for the years of being touch-starved. 

“Nothing,” he answers quickly, Stiles could hear the bleep in his heartbeat.

“Derek,”

“I just, now that you don’t need me, I can’t, I can’t be around you all the time, I can’t live with you anymore.” he stutters, his wolf whimpering and howling at the thought of leaving their mate.

“Oh,” he watches as Stiles's eyes glaze over for a second before returning to the land of the living. “Why don’t you stay here for a while then?” 

Derek’s gapes at the teen, did Stiles really just offer to let him stay or was his mind playing tricks on him. 

“I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Stiles says hesitantly, trying to gauge Derek's reaction. The man just continued to stare at him before snapping his mouth shut.

“I want to stay here, I really do, but I’m not so sure your dad does,” Derek says hanging his head, but he quickly looks back up at the sound of Stiles giggling.

“Silly wolf, dad couldn’t turn away a stray, I mean he kept me, didn’t he? He might make you sleep in the guest room, but only when he’s around.” Stiles chuckles, ducking his head into Derek’s chest. 

“Really?” Hope bubbles in his chest at the thought of living with Stiles.

“Why don’t we ask him when he gets home? I’m sure he’ll say yes, but it might take a bit.” Stiles replays thoughtfully. 

He beams at the boy tucked under him, how could he be with someone so pure, so generous, so loyal, he didn’t deserve him.

“Hey stop that,” Derek tilted his head, eyebrows raised. “You’re thinking something negative about yourself.”

“How could you know that?”

“Your eyebrows speak your thoughts out loud.” the boy says.

His lips quirk into a small smile as he leans down and breathes in the scent of his mate, instantly all thoughts of anything besides Stiles are gone. Derek is caught by surprise when Stiles leans up and kisses him, it was sweet and short, barely there, but he could feel the warmth of it spread throw him.

He feels himself pout when Stiles's lips disappear, but he can’t bring himself to care. Stiles, the bastard, knew exactly what he wanted and decided it was fun to tease him, leaving small kisses up and down his neck and collarbone. Despite wanting nothing more than to take control, Derek resisted, he knew that they would have to take this at Stiles’ pace. The memories of what happened weren’t just going to disappear and he accepted that.

Derek bit back a moan when Stiles began to suck a hickey onto his neck, carefully nipping then soothing the mark with his tuck before harshly sucking on it to draw blood to the surface. 

“Mine,” Stiles whispered against his skin, moving so he sat in Derek's lap.

“Yours,” he agreed, shifting so his arms were wrapped around the teen's waist, holding him in place.

“And I’m yours,” Stiles hummed, before pulling Derek into a biting kiss.

This one was deeper than the others, teeth and tongue clashing, Derek's right hand found its way into Stiles's hair, pulling softly at the growing strands. Stiles moaned into his mouth and he swallowed the sound hungrily, wanting to hear that forevermore. 

His breath caught when he felt Stiles began to grind against his thigh, letting Derek know how hard he was already, not that Derek is doing much better. He can feel his jeans tightening more and more at every passing second, he doesn’t know how much longer it will be until his control breaks.

“Please,” Stiles whimpers against his lips, rolling his hips back and forth to try and get more friction. 

“Please what baby?” he teases, knowing exactly what the teen wants.;

“Please, need you, please,” he wails, rubbing faster against Derek's thigh.

“All you had to do was ask, but let's take this upstairs. Wouldn’t want anyone walking in would we?” he taunts, hiking the teen's legs around his waist so he can carry him upstairs, licking and biting his jaw the whole time.

Finally reaching the room he deposits Stiles on the bed and locks the door just to be safe, turning back he’s blessed with the sight of Stiles laid out on his bed, face flushed with need and pupils blown wide with lust. He stares for a minute, committing it to memory.

“Please,” Stiles whines, shifting around. 

Never one to disappoint he strolls over and climbs on top of the boy, grinding down softly to give him an ounce of friction before pulling away.

“What do you want Stiles?” he asks voice low with desire, but he won’t let this go, he will take nothing more than what Stiles is willingly offering.

Stiles just whines again, thrusting his hips up against nothing trying to chase the resistance he desires.

“Use your words Stiles or you won’t get what you want,” he growls softly into the teen's ear.

“Need you, want you, take me please,” he wails, hands winding up Derek's back and clutching his shoulders. 

“Are you sure Stiles?” he asked a little surprised that Stiles would want that so soon after, delighted sure, but surprised.

“Yessss,” pleased with this answer Derek quickly takes off all of his and Stiles’ clothes.

He grips Stiles dick in his right hand, using his left to trace small patterns up and down the teen's inner thing. Stiles mewls softly, bucking into his hand slightly, Derek smiles at the way Stiles so easily came apart for him, turning into a moaning boneless mess.

He continued to jerk and lightly caress the boy until he was shaking beneath him, so close to the edge, taking his left hand of Stiles thigh he reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer. 

Slathering his fingers he spreads Stiles's legs and lightly traces the pink hole, letting Stiles get used to being touched there and giving him a moment to say no. 

When no objections come he pushes in one finger past the ring of muscle, still jerking the boy slowly. Stiles continues to keen below him, seemingly unaware of the sudden intrusion of his body. The teen just keeps thrusting upwards, eyes shut in ecstasy as little puffs of air escape his mouth. 

It isn’t until Derek slips another finger in and starters scissoring him does Stiles notices, but by then it feels so good that he doesn’t care and starts to rock downwards onto the fingers instead of into his fist. Pleased with the reaction he was getting Derek curled his fingers slightly, just barely brushing against that special spot. 

Stiles let out a fucking howl when Derek finally put in three fingers, stretching him while thrusting in and out, hitting the teen's prostate every time. He watches as Stiles tries to fuck himself against his fingers and whine when he removes them.

“Shh, baby it’s alright.” he coos at Stiles while lathering his cock up with lube, before lining up with Stiles's hole.

He lets out a moan when he begins to push into Stiles's heat, ducking his face into Stiles’ neck he softly bites down when he bottoms out, waiting patiently for Stiles to adjust. 

When he feels Stiles begin to rock down onto him, he starts moving, savoring the sounds that his mate makes when he thrust in and out. Changing his angle slightly he thrust in a little harder and hit’s Stiles prostate causing the boy to moan and fuck down onto Derek’s cock.

After a while he quickens the pace of both his thrust and his hand that is still jerking Stiles off, making them sync with each other to drive the teen crazy. Both he and Stiles are moaning messes, rolling in time with each other, nearing the edge.

“Derek, aha, I’m going t-to, ah.” Stiles stutters out as Derek pounds into him over and over.

“Cum for me Stiles,” And that’s all it takes for Stiles to fall over, milky white liquid covers Derek’s hand and Stiles's chest. 

He knows he isn’t far off himself, only a few more thrust. He feels the familiar heat pull in his groin as he’s pushed overboard, filling Stiles with his cum.

Rolling him and Stiles so he’s spooning the boy from the back, he doesn’t care about his sensitive dick buried inside of the teen, doesn’t care about the mess they’ve made and how uncomfortable it will be in a few minutes, all he knows at that moment is that both he and Stiles are happy. Placing a soft kiss on the back of the boy's head he closes his eyes, only having one thing to say before sleep claims him.

“I love you, Stiles,”

“I love you to sourwolf.”


	10. Story of his mother

Stiles’ POV:

He woke up a few hours later, the sun had set and it probably wasn’t long before his dad was home. Glancing at the clock he was that it was nearly two A.M., his dad would be home in two hours. Closing his eyes in a useless attempt to fall back asleep he realized that he wasn’t alone.

A warm body was plastered to his back, slow soft breathing brushed over the back of his neck. Recalling the night before he rolled his hips and blushed when he felt that he was indeed still full, but oddly it didn’t bother him. Even so, he needed to clean up the mess that Derek and him made before his dad saw it. 

Softly lifting Derek’s arm off of him, he moved forward, gently pulling himself off the man and out of his arms. The moment he was free from the embrace he wanted nothing more than to return and cuddle with Derek more, but he had a job to do. 

Walking as quietly as possible to the bathroom he thinks about everything that had happened in the last week. Horrible memories of the cell keep returning only to be chased away by the thoughts of Derek and how caring he was when Stiles was hurt, how he still is. 

If he was being honest he was just as scared about having to let Derek go home to his lair, so when Derek admitted that he didn’t want to go Stiles felt a rush of relief flow through him. He didn’t think he could bear to be without Derek right now. He knew that it would take a while for him to truly be okay again, but when Derek was around everything felt better.

Grabbing two washcloths and running them under warm water he wiped himself off, before returning to his bedroom to clean off Derek. 

The man was still sleeping soundly, eyebrows pinched together slightly so he was scowling in his sleep. Smiling to himself Stiles gently rubbed the man clean, while simultaneously rubbing his cum into Derek's skin, marking him as his. 

When he was satisfied he dumped both washcloths into the damper and crawled back into bed. Pulling Derek's arm so it was over him again he nestled into the man's chest, pressing his ear to Derek's skin so he could hear his heartbeat. 

His lips tilt up into a smile, content at being held by his mate as sleep reclaims him.

  
  


Derek’s POV:

The sound of someone whimpering drew him out of his slumber, blinking slowly he tried to locate where the pitiful noises were coming from. Opening his eyes fully he saw that Stiles was clutching to him like a lifeline, small claws starting to sprout from his fingertips. The scent of terror had leaked into the room, filling every crevice as Stiles shook on the bed. 

“Shit, Stiles it’s okay, you're okay. You’re safe now, shh, it’s okay.” he mumbled as he pulled Stiles closer, resting his chin on the teen's head. He was briefly aware that he and Stiles were both somehow clean now, no evidence of the night before other than the smell. He wondered if Stiles had woken up and washed them, but that wasn’t important right now. The only thing that mattered was the boy who was shaking and crying in his arms.

“Wake up Stiles, it’s time to wake up, you’re safe now.” he repeated over and over until Stiles finally began to wake up. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles slurred out, blinking groggily. 

“You were having another nightmare.” he explained, still holding the teen close, rocking him slightly. 

They stayed there for who knows how long, clutching at each other, finding comfort in the other's presents. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek askes hesitantly, not wanting to upset the boy further. 

“Y-yes, if that’s okay?” the boy asks, his chin wobbling. 

“Of course Stiles.” he whispers softly as if speaking too loud would break them.

Stiles takes a few deep breaths before beginning.

“How much do you know about what happened to my mom?” 

He jolts, surprised by this question. “Uh, I know she died?” it came out more as a question than an answer.

“But you don’t know how or why right?”

“No.”

“Can I tell you what happened?” new tears entering the teen's eyes.

“Of course.” if he was being honest he really wanted to know.

Wiping his eyes Stiles began to tell his mother's story. 

“When I was five my mom was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia, it's the only kind that can affect teens. What happens is parts of your brain shrink and lose function, so basically you slowly go crazy. It started with short-term memory loss, forgetting what you did the day that sort of thing, but it got worse to the point where her long-term memory was affected as well.” Stiles' voice began to waver as he continued. “It got so bad that s-she forgot me.” 

Derek sucked in a breath, he had known heartbreak and knew what it felt like to lose family, but he couldn’t imagine getting forgotten by your own mother. Gently rubbing the boy's back he let him know that he didn’t have to continue.

“No, no I should, it’s better if I tell you, it helps.” Stiles said, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s chest. “About a month after she completely forgot who I was she started hallucinating, saying that I was a demon that came to kill her. That I  _ was  _ killing her. And it only got worse, she-she tried to, to kill me. One day when my dad wasn’t home she took a knife from the kitchen and stabbed me, the wound healed before anyone could see it, but it was horrible. The whole time she kept saying that it was my fault she was dying, that if it weren’t for me she would be happy.” Stiles was sobbing by the end, the memories of his mother flooding through his head, every time she screamed at him, every time she hit him, flashing through his mind. 

Derek had tears leaking from his eyes at the trauma Stiles had faced, his own mother had tried to kill him, had said that it was Stiles’ fault that she was dying, he couldn’t believe that Stiles went through that and still managed to be the sarcastic, carefree kid he knows. 

“A year later she committed suicide, she was supposed to be watched by this nurse, but the nurse bailed the second night to stay with her boyfriend. I lost my mother because a nurse wanted to be with her boyfriend a day earlier.” Stiles laughed, but the sound was grim and wrong. “After her death, my dad started drinking and became really absent. I kinda had to raise myself, Scott and mama McCall were always willing to help, but I was scared that they would leave also.” 

Suddenly the drawings in the back of the sketchbook started to make sense. 

“I saw your drawings, is that, I mean is that how you cope?” he asks hoping he hasn’t overstepped.

“Y-yeah, I used to...I used to do something else, but when I went to therapy I learned about how to use art to express myself.” Derek hummed, not quite sure how to answer, but his curiosity struck again.

“What did you do before you drew?” he immediately regretted asking when Stiles tensed up, breath increasing slightly.

“I used to...cut.” he muttered into Derek's shoulder, heart racing in his chest.

Derek sat there in shock before pulling Stiles down until there lying face to face in his bed, wishing more than anything that he could take all the pain and pressure off the boy's shoulders, incase him in bubble wrap and ship him off to an island where he could never get hurt again. 

“Thank you for telling me this Stiles, I know that it couldn’t have been easy.” he said, kissing the tears away from Stiles' eyes

They lay there for a while before they hear the sound of the sheriff returning home. Quickly getting dressed the two prepare themselves to ask the sheriff if Derek can stay. 

Stiles grips his hand and Derek looks down, smiling when he sees them intertwined.

“Ready to get threatened with a gun sourwolf?” Stiles jokes, but they both know it’s probably not that far from the truth.

“Born ready.” 


	11. I will shoot you

Stiles’ POV:

As he and Derek sat in the kitchen waiting for his dad a wave of anxiety crashed over him, what if his dad didn’t let Derek stay, what if Derek got mad and didn’t want to see him again, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. He had finally begun to get better after what happened, but if he wasn’t able to be with Derek it would be futile. 

“Shh, Stiles it’ll be fine.” Derek whispered in his ear, he hadn’t even noticed how his breath became quick and shallow. “Everything will be fine.”

“What if he doesn’t let you stay?” Stiles asks in a hushed whisper as if saying it out loud would make it become true. 

“It’ll be okay Stiles, everything will be okay. I’ll still see you all the time I promise.”

Taking a deep breath he tries to calm his frantic heartbeat, turning his head towards the doorway he waited for his father to come in.   
  


Derek’s POV:

If he was being honest Derek was just as scared as Stiles about what the sheriff did send him away, but he owed it to the boy to keep calm even if inside he was panicking. 

When the sheriff finally made it into the kitchen after depositing his coat and gun Derek let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

When the sheriff saw the two supernaturals sitting at the kitchen table looking like they’d seen a ghost he paused. The three stared at each other until finally, John broke the silence.

“What did you do Stiles?”

“What, I didn’t do anything. Why do you always assume I did something?” The teen spluttered beside him, Derek chuckled under his breath at the excessive flailing.

“If you didn’t do anything why are you two sitting there looking like deer in headlights?” he asked arching an eyebrow.

Derek glances at the teen wondering if he should talk or wait for Stiles too. Lucky he doesn’t need to dwell on this for long because the boy starts ranting at the speed of a bullet chain.

“Well, we were wondering, if it’s alright with you, of course, wouldn’t want to do anything you didn’t approve of daddio. We were wondering if, even though I’m back to normal, if Derek could still stay here for a while?” Stiles asked, fidgeting restlessly.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the sheriff eyeballed the two in front of him, one eyebrow raised. Derek briefly remembered that look from when John had arrested him, it made him want to curl away despite being an alpha. 

After another excruciating minute, the sheriff spoke. “He stays in the guest room Stiles, Derek if I could have a word privately.” He said gesturing for Stiles to go upstairs, the boy quickly got to his feet and dashed out the room. “No listening with super hearing Stiles.” 

Derek smiled when he heard the boy huff in response, but it was swiftly overruled when he realized that he was alone with the sheriff. Gulping he waited for the older man to speak.

“I’m guessing the two of you are finally together.” he nodded in confirmation. “Thought so, look I’m not going to arrest you for sleeping with my underage son, but if you hurt him I won’t hesitate to shoot you. It would be a valid cause so I wouldn’t even get in trouble.” Derek tensed when he heard that the sheriff's heartbeat didn’t stutter. 

**Would never harm mate, how dare he.** His wolf growled at the thought.

“I would never hurt Stiles.” He said honestly, “it goes against my very nature.”

“Yes I know, I had Deaton tell me about mates. To be honest it’s the only reason I even let you in my house. He explained how distressing it can be if kept from your mate, especially for someone as...paranormal as my son, I know that Stiles would make my life hell if I was mean to you.” the sheriff explained, “but make no mistake I know how to kill a werewolf and alpha powers won’t help you if you harm him.” 

Derek suppressed the urge to submit, he was an alpha dammit, but the cooled and promising tone of the sheriff scared him. Now he knew why Stiles was able to look down the barrel of a gun without flinching. The look and voice reminded him so much of his mother when she was reprimanding one of the pups. 

“You can go now, Stiles probably thinks I’ve murdered you and I don't practically want to deal with an angsty magic teen.” the older man said gesturing to the stairs, as he walked towards the fridge.

Derek didn’t need to be told twice, racing up the stairs he wondered how lucky he was that Deaton explained mates to the sheriff. Perhaps it's time to re-evaluate the cryptic bastard. 

When he got to Stiles' room he was immediately met with a fierce hug from the teen, quickly wrapping his arms around Stiles he picked him up and settled them both down on the bed. 

“I was so worried he wouldn’t let you stay.” The boy mumbled into his neck as they cuddled, “I hope he didn’t harass you too much.”

“But I am staying and no it went a lot better than I thought it would, only a slight death threat.” He joked wanting to calm the teen and eliminate his worries.

“Omg he threatened you with a gun didn’t he?” Stiles groaned dramatically flopping backwards onto his pillow. Never let it be said that his mate isn’t melodramatic, he should try out for theater.

“Yep, but it’s all good. He only said he would shoot me if I hurt you which is never going to happen.” He stated laying down beside Stiles, gently brushing his fingers through the short brown hair, it was considerably longer than when they first met, only a few more weeks until he would have to style it. 

A soft purring sound erupted from the boy's chest as Derek stroked his hair causing the teen to blush and slap a hand over his mouth.

“Aww, don’t do that it’s cute.” Derek cooed at the red-faced boy, curling his fingers so he softly scratched the teen's scalp causing another bout of purring. This time Stiles didn’t fight off the sound and melted into the older man, snuggling close so his head was on top of Derek's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Wanna take a nap or watch a movie or something? You got up pretty early this morning.” Stiles nodded slightly.

“Let's watch a show and take a nap, I’m tired and you're warm.” Stiles yawned before rolling off of him and grabbing his laptop.

They set up the laptop so it was laying on top of Derek's legs as Stiles slung his own around Derek's torso, catching him in an octopus grip. Hitting play the room was filled with the sounds of Death Note’s opening song. They had made it through two episodes before Stiles fell asleep, his soft breathing puffing against Derek's neck. 

Gently placing the laptop on the nightstand, he turns to cuddle into Stiles’ embrace. Breathing in the scent of his mate as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20,000 exaclty, this is true happiness

Epilogue

No ones POV:

Three weeks later Derek had fully moved into the Stilinski’s household and given a key so he didn’t have to sneak in through the window anymore. He sold the lair and is now using the money to rebuild the Hale House. Stiles eventually got well enough mentally to go back to school and he even managed to surpass Lydia in final grades claiming his rightful place as top student. Derek on the other hand struggled to balance the construction of their future home, his new responsibilities as alpha and cleaning up the mess Jackson left behind, but he has his impeccable mate to come home to every day so he handles the stress well. If anyone asks, the trees in the preserve already had fist shaped holes in them. 

Isaac, Scott and Allison talked everything out and decided to date to see if they can work together, not quite solidifying their mate bond just yet, but it probably isn’t that far off if they’re happy chemosignals are anything to go by. They even came out to Scott’s mom and Allison's dad, Scott’s mom welcomed them to the family without any hesitation although she did give them all a sex talk which was awkward to say the least. Allisons’ dad, who didn’t want his daughter anywhere near werewolf much less dating two, needs more time to accept, but he’s getting there.

Erica and Boyd had passed the awkward stage of relationships with style and are now happily mated. Despite their crazy personality differences they worked well, Erica encouraging Boyd to be more outgoing and to socialize more with the pack and Boyd making sure Erica took a step back from everything every once and a while to take care of herself and to let herself go a bit so she isn’t always stressing about what others think of her. 

Allisons’ dad managed to get a group of hunters together to track Gerad. They found him hiding out at an old farmhouse in Canada two weeks later. When Chris came home he formally apologized to the Hale pack and to the Stilinski family, reassuring them that Gerad had been dealt with. Apparently after beating him senseless they also had him arrested for breaking and entering, assaulting a police officer, assault with a deadly weapon, owning multiple firearms without a license and crossing country lines illegally. He was given a life sentence and would never harm anyone again. 

All in all everything was amazing, even though they had a rocky beginning there was a bright future for the rag tag group of misfits. The perfectly non perfect pack. 

Not that any of them would have it any other way.


End file.
